1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a healthful shoe, of which the front and rear portions have a height lower than its middle portion, thereby dispersing and relieving the loads caused by the weight of a wearer on walking as well as promoting the circulation of blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, shoes mitigate the transmission of the impact force produced from the weight of a pedestrian to the pedestrian vertebra.
An ideal walking gait, so called "a triple-time stepping", is well known that a procedure of landing is followed from a heel to toes on the ground.
A conventional shoe has a heel attached to the rear portion of a shoe sole which is formed on a flat bottom surface. The conventional shoe has several drawbacks that a load caused by the weight is concentrated on the heel on walking and transmitted to the vertebra to induce pain in a waist, shoulder, neck and the like, and toes are deformable. Also, since no triple-time stepping is achieved, the pedestrian becomes fatiguable.
In view of the matter described above, a shoe has been proposed that the rear portion of a shoe sole has a height lower than that of the remainder portion. This conventional shoe comprises, as shown in FIG. 1a, a shoe sole 10 of which the rear portion is cut to form a fat cutout 12, and a shoe upper 14 attached onto the sole 12. With the above construction, the cutout 12 is firstly touched on the ground on walking, thereby increasing a muscular strength and reforming a walking gait.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1b, there has been proposed another shoe having on its rear portion a curved cutout 12a to get out an undesired fatty portion of a calf by repeatedly applying a force to the calf on walking.
Although the above-described conventional shoes have an effect of relieving the impact force produced when the heel touches on the ground, however, the shoes have the disadvantage of easily feeling the fatigue in either walking or standing for a long time.